hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manor House Gate
The Manor House Gate, is blocking a pathway in between the main square of the city, the Totems, and the Manor containing the Enchanted Ball and Mistress' Bedroom. The recent overflow of magic in the location has resulted in the old Porch being banished to the dungeons, leaving the gate anew, but reportedly more dangerous. The player's perspective is largely the same as in the location prior; however, the scenery is much more vibrant, as well as having many different hidden items than before. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Manor House Gate. These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 July event. * Energy is different depending on what your personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Hidden Items Apple * iI the box with teapot, before big wheel of ice cream cart (red apple) * on the lantern (top centre, bronze apple) * Stained glass window to the left of gate Ballerina * Stained glass window to the right * Sitting atop of the tripod * On the wheeled ice cream cart * In ruffled skirt on top of ice cream cart Book * Within the pile of gifts by the tree left of the gate * Foreground, near shelves with fruit Candlestick * At left of portal grid of manor * Between birdcage and shelves with fruit * Candlestick partially hidden on the ice cream cart (near the opened part) Candy * Box at base of lion statue on the left pedestal Cat *In V branches of tree (corner of walls) *In iron gate, right side *Right of screen, behind "shelves", before lion statue *Foreground, left middle of screen *Sleeping on the gramophone (in place of record) Crow *On big wheel of ice cream *Flying at right of umbrella ice cream cart *On the tripod camera *In branches above left lion statue (hard to see) Crystal Ball * Right of the ice cream stand * At left in the branches of tree, at the background wall Cupcake * Inside the giftbox on right, in front of purse * On the ice cream cart as a sticker * Sitting on open back flap of camera on tripod Fan * Inside small wheel on ice cream cart * Before camera tripod on the ground * On front of right lion pedestal Ghost * In branches of right tree Hourglass * In front of the large birdcage. * Before left tree (background) * On top of left pillar supporting gate Letters * Right middle foreground * Foreground, before hand basket and ice cream cart * On the ice cream cart * Between branches of left tree, near manor portal grid * Inside camera on tripod when back flap is open Mirror * Broken on the immediate foreground * Before rightmost lion statue * Decoration of the portal grid * On ground to the right of small wheel on ice cream cart Ouija Board * In center foreground * On side of ice cream cart (like a sign) * Against brick wall at back on left side of stained glass window on left Padlock * Hanging on wheel of cart to the right of screen * Hanging on tree branch just to right of umbrella on ice cream cart * Hanging in the mouth of lion statue at our left * Hanging from the big wheel of ice cream cart Perfume * At right, on "shelves" with food * In the green box containing the ghost, center foreground * On left of gramophone Pestle and Mortar * Before the wheels ofice cream cart * In the center, between ghost and camera on tripod * At base of pedestal with lion statue on the right Ring Box * Red box sitting atop tall box at left back under lantern on wall * On the camera tripod * On fruitcar, middle shelve Salt * On the open part of the tripod * Beside the stack of gifts on the right * Before the wheels of ice cream cart * In the background, before portal grid of manor * Beside the right lion statue Snake * Lower right hand corner in front of box * On top of large ice cream cart wheel Teddy Bear * In front of the rightmost lion statue * Under the tripod * Near the door which near ice cream cart * Sitting in top tipped basket in front of ice cream cart big wheel Voodoo doll * Partially hidden in branches of tree in background * Between gramophone and camera tripod Wineglass * As the tone arm of the gramophone * On the left window near lion statue Item Drops *It should be noted that the location is likely to share its item drops with the Manor House Porch after the July Event. Medium's Keys As with previous Events, there is a new series of Secret Items to find. Note that the color and size of individual keys may vary greatly. * In front of the stand containing the ghost/ gramophone * Inside the gift basket * Right foreground, near letters * Between decorations of wheeled ice cream cart * Foreground, before the box with teapot (before the big wheel of food stand) * Next to teapot, left foreground (silver) * Gold key on cobblestones at front (left of center mixed in with some rose petals) * Horizontal, in the mouth of lion statue at our right * In the background wall, same coloration * Red key, hard to see because is in the red ruban of a box at foot of tree * Red key, between roses at the left of screen * Gold key in foreground to right of center in rose petals * In the center of the gate corcle in the background (gold) * On the birdcage in the foreground (dark, gold) * Among the leaves of the tree/vine in the left corner (green) * On ground to right of small wheel on ice cream cart (purple) * In scrollwork of gate at back on right side (gold) * Inside the umbrella, head of key partially hidden (dark key) * In iron scrollwork at left side below umbrella (gold, hard to see) * Among the red roses on the round giftbox right * Between the bow of the square giftbox right * On the camera tripod * In the rosepark, left of the fountain * In the water in lower bowl of the fountain (grey) * Left of the arch, between the leaves, blue (right under the key counter) * Between cart and red gift box * On the name of the Ice Cream Car * On scrollwork of gate, top left (gold) * On yellow gift box with pink bow (pink) * In tree leaves on right side, above & to left of stained glass window (blue) * Front of flower vase holding pink roses (on top of ice cream cart) * In front scrollwork on top shelf of small wooden cart at right (gold) * In gramophone horn (gold) * On blue door of ice cream cart near Ice Cream Parlor sign (same color, hard to see) Gallery of Keys Mansion Key 3.png|Inside the rounded gift on the right. Mansion Key 2.png|In front of the ghost. Mansion Key 1.png|Inbetween the kettle's box. Pic.png Ranks Gallery Manor House Gate Rank 1.png|Rank 1 Related Pages * Related Case: Martha's Murky Story * Related Event: Hunting for The Medium * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Trivia * The renewed Manor House Gate is more similar to G5's promotional art for the game, seen on the game's store page.